Brains vs Brawn
Plot In a small industrial factory on a seemingly barren wasteland, a robotic humanoid is tampering with a shadowed figure. Robotic Humanoid: (Stops working on shadowed figure) ''It's futile...Even I, The Branium Maximus, couldn't start a Universal War...not under these conditions! ''The Branium Maximus steps backs and reveals he was working on a broken member of the Hacker-Bot.01-X species. The specimen is rusty, cracked in several places, and is apparently deceased. The Branium Maximus goes to a small device and inputs a code. Mechanical arms appear from the ceiling and remove parts from the already dismantled Hacker-Bot.01-X. Branium Maximus: I need a fully functional member of this traitorous species! Where can I find one...(Presses button on large panel) '' ''A screen activates and turns on, showing coordinates on Earth. Images zoom in close enough and Ben Tennyson is seen fighting Milfred as Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spews out a plasma ball and kicks it into Milfred, defeating him. Branium Maximus: Ben Tennyson? What does this have to do with-Of course! It's so obvious! The Omnitrix stores countless DNA Samples within it's database. It's only logical that it would have Hacker-Bot.01-X DNA inside it! It's time I pay this human a visit he won't forget! The scene goes to the Plumbers cuffing Milfred and dumping him into their ship. The Plumbers fly off with him and Ball Weevil reverts back into Ben. He now presses several times on the Omnitrix and it shows a holographic map with a beeping signal on it. '' Ben: Oh great...another distress call. ''(Slams down on Omnitrix) Two eye stalks strip out of the sides Ben's head and his entire face and head turn black. His body merges into a bug-like torso and then two insect-like wings immediately rupture out from Ben's back. Four legs come out from beneath Ben's body and the transformation sequence ends. Stinkfly:'' (Groan)'' Whoever they are, they're gonna smell me before they see me! (Takes off and flies into the horizon) Stinkfly makes it to a high speed chase between the police and none other than Argit. Stinkfly zips towards the getaway car and shoots slime out from two of his eyestalks. The car tires get all disrupted and crashes into a streetlight. Stinkfly folds his arms and makes a very disappointed face at Argit as he reverts back. Argit: Benny! Hey, it's definitely not what it looks like! (Casually comes out of car) ''I can explain! Ben: Eh, tell it to the judge. ''(Walks off and Police come and arrest Argit) '' A large beam is brought down to Earth somewhere in the city and it causes several cars and debris to be scattered in it's wake. Ben gets yet another distress call and is as displeased as ever. The distress call shows a beeping signal on a holographic interface. Ben: ''(Looks at Omnitrix) Why can't you people call the Plumbers?! (Scrolls to Nightmare Hologram and hits the Omnitrix) (Puzzled) Hacker.10: I didn't ask for..whatever, no time! (Runs down the street) As he finds his way to the area where the beam was struck down, a deep crater is visible in the middle of the road. Passing totaled cars and scats of rubble, Hacker.10 sees that a robotic creature with a brain shown in it's helmet can be seen. It is on it's knees and is facing opposite of Hacker.10. Small but noticeable laughter can be heard. Branium Maximus: (Quickly turning his head to him) Hello, Ben. (Horrified) Hacker.10: D-Dude?! What is with your brain?! I can like-see it! Ewwwww!'' (Backs away)'' Branium Maximus: (Crawls out of crater) Oh nevermind that, I'm here for the- Hacker.10: Let me stop you right there. Blah, Blah, Give me the Omnitrix so I can, blah, blah, take over the entire Universe. Am I right? Branium Maximus: So arrogant and dimwitted! I have ways for dealing with your kind! (Miniguns come out of shoulders and blast Hacker.10) Hacker.10 faints as soon as he's hit and orange-red electricity circuits all over his body. His eyes glow green but then appear to turn off, showing only gray. His body dims in color and he appears to be completely powered down. Branium Maximus: ...Do my eyes deceive me?! Taking down Ben Tennyson without any struggle or effort? Such glory! Such skill! Ah, I am a genius after all, aren't I? (Laughs as he and Hacker.10 are beamed up into space) Scene goes to Ben slowly opening up his eyes and viewing a grim and messy laboratory in his point of view. To his perspective, he can only see his arms apprehended against a wall. The wall is moved forward like it's a platform and Ben sees the Branium Maximus up close and personal. Ben: Start talking, Pinky. Branium Maximus: As if I needed your permission, earthling welp. Ben: I've been working out.. Branium Maximus: I am The Branium Maximus, the intelligent robotically engineered specimen of a long extinct race of gelatinous brain-like aliens. Our kinds died off eons ago due to a virus we contracted through accidental medical experiments. We couldn't stop the disease in time and it left all prone to a horribly weak immune system. I managed to leave the planet, and almost contaminated the galaxy had I not salvaged an antidote on a nearby planet. Only I was left with the cure for my kind, but it was too late. (Asleep) Ben: (Mumbling and snoring) Two small turrets appear from the floor and zap Ben with a purplish pulse of energy. (Yelling) Ben: I'm up! I'm up! Branium Maximus: ...As I was saying. Left alone with nobody to understand me, I made near sentient robots who I could depend upon. I wouldn't be lonely anymore, and I wouldn't have to be independent anymore. Unfortunately, by making them sentient with DNA I procured from various beings, the Hacker-Bot.01-Xs decided to abandon me and set out on their own. Ben: Kudos to them. It's their life, you know. You can't force another creature to do your bidding whenever you wa- The turrets glow purple about to fire energy. Ben: Please, continue. Branium Maximus: Thank you..pest. My creations roam the galaxy, and have altered their genetic state so they became untraceable. Now I'm stuck with a completely broken member of their species with no chance of success. I'm going to your Hacker-Bot.01-X DNA Sample as a template to recreate the species as a whole! Ben: Why didn't you ask for the DNA? Ever try asking? Branium Maximus: You know very well you wouldn't agree with my ideals. But I bet you didn't know that once I bring this robotical race back into my possession, I'll start a Galactic War to show the Universe how much of a threat I am! (Evil laughter) ''Think about it, why else would you turn into a Hacker-Bot.01-X when you didn't select it? It was because of me, you dolt! Ben: ...Oh. Well can you at least let me go first?! I'm late for 10:00 smoothie run! Branium Maximus: That's it? No taunts or relentless banter? I guess you're free to go. ''(Presses button and Ben is released) ''Don't try anything funny, Ben 10! (Lands on ground) Ben: Funny? Me? Yeah, right. Lemmie just call my ride. ''(Scrolls through Holograms and presses down on Omnitrix) Arctiguanna: Arctiguanna? Ice one, Omnitrix! Get it? Nice? Ice? It's a pun.. Branium Maximus: It's not funny, Polar Manzardill. Especially since you lied and attempted to trick me. Prepare for a certain death! Small cannons come out of arms and shoot multiple smokebombs at Arctiguanna. He doggedly avoids them and shoots his ice-breath at Branium Maximus and contains him in a huge block of ice. Arctiguanna: Now THAT'S what I call a brainfreeze!'' (Turns to side and see's Hacker.10 DNA Sample inside a transparent tube)'' The tube glows bright yellow and the Hacker.10 DNA Sample's eyes glow an even brighter yellow. Several buttons and switches automatically go off on a small device near the tube and hundreds of tubes are released from the ceiling and land in front of Arcticguanna. Arctiguanna: Not sure if this is cool or if this is cruel...(Sees Hacker.10 DNA Sample being vaporized, with energy being spread to various tubes) Okay, this is SO not cool! The tubes all open, and out from all of them are Hacker-Bot.01-Xs. They look similar to Hacker.10 but are more menacing in detail and resemble robitcal soldiers with weaponry already installed on their bodies. Cracks in the ice where The Branium Maximus was contained begin to show up and he busts out of the ice almost instantly. Branium Maximus: That wasn't very Ice of you, Ben 10. (Shrugs off pieces of ice from his suit) Arctiguanna: It's only funny when I say it! (Shoots ice-breath at him) One of the Hacker-Bots leaps in front of the icy vapor and it does nothing to it. The rest of the bots march forward and make a barrier like formation in front of The Branium Maximus. Arctiguanna times out in shock. '' Branium Maximus: See what you did? Or, should I say, see what I did? I've made soldiers from your DNA Sample! Their more invulnerable, indestructible, and irreplaceable now! Attention, Hacker-Bot.01-Xs, destroy him! No mercy! Go all out! GO! The bots develop blasters on their hands and all begin firing away at Ben who takes cover behind a strange contraption. He tries signalling for help via the Omnitrix but to no avail. The bots march forward with their blasts intensifying even more. (Hiding behind contraption) Ben: Nobody uses my aliens against me! Except maybe Albedo...but that's besides the point! ''(Presses Omnitrix) Deep, black skin crawls up from Ben's shoes up to his face covering everything but his eyes. His eyes glow bright green and change to a more sinister shape. Ben's body frame gets more muscular, he gets taller and the transformation sequence ends. Unknown Alien: (Still hiding) Who the heck is this guy?! I look like I'm covered in tar! ...I feel...like doing something creepy. Heh. Two of the bots group up and pick up the contraption Ben was hiding behind. They toss it aside and fire their blasters at Ben's new Alien Hero. Unknown Alien: What's this feeling? (Body vibrates and jiggles) ''It tickles but it's relaxing...Oh man...Oh man! (Body melts into a black puddle) Ewwww! I'm a puddle of ominous goo! Wait...why am I enjoying this inside?! Oh man! It's like my soul loves being freaky and creepy! Ugh! All of the bots surround the black puddle and take aim at the new alien. They commence rapid firing at the puddle, splashing black bits of goo everywhere. The goo all regenerates into a gaseous form that sluggishly rises up into the air. Branium Maximus: Enough games! All of you! Do whatever it takes to vanquish that...that...that Creepy Crawly thingamajig! WHATEVER! Unknown Alien: I'll be taking that name since you took Hacker.10. Creepy Crawly...I love it! Wait, why?! ''(Spreads black cloud of gas that goes through a ventilation system) Red alarms appear from the ceiling of the lab and go off loud and distant. Machines are now corrupted with black goo oozing from inside them. Everything seems to be malfunctioning and exploding from damage. The bots just stand there remote and blankly. Branium Maximus: Stop, you fool! You're messing up the laboratory! You could cause all my life's work to be destroyed! (Oozing from within a machine) Creepy Crawly: Hah! Everybody wins! (Shoots black slimeball at the his face) The black goo covers The Branium Maximus's face and he can't see a thing. He trips over some bots, breaking some, and stumbles around like a confused oaf. The rest of the bots respond to this by firing at all the strands of goo they see. When all the drops of goo seem to be gone for good, the slime on The Branium Maximus's face gain bright green eyes and then jumps to the ground. '' Creepy Crawly: That was fun! Let's do it again! ''(Entire body melts into black stream of slime and entangles some of the bots) Branium Maximus: I can't deal with anymore nonsense! Cease this at once or I release the rest of these bots to Earth. Don't worry, they just want to play. Hahahahaha! (Releases bots from goo) Creepy Crawly: Like THAT's going to happen. How about we settle this like...freaks of nature and fight! Mono e Mono. What'dya say, Chewed Gum? (Laughing hysterically) Branium Maximus: You putting up a fight for your disgusting planet? This I gotta see! All Hacker-Bots, pause functions until further directions! All the bots pause and shut down. Creepy Crawly: Your move, mushy. (Body liquifies and drips) The Branium Maximus runs forward and punches right through Creepy Crawly. He laughs a bit and rapidly spits goo along The Branium Maximus's chest-plate armor. He then picks up Creepy Crawly and attempts to slam him down but Creepy Crawly turns into a solid state and becomes much too heavy to be lifted. He's drop to the ground and becomes gaseous again. The Branium Maximus attempts to fire lasers, flames, and explosive bullets at him, but Creepy Crawly phases into his suit and causes him to cough and gag until he faints. '' (Coming out from his robotic-armor) Creepy Crawly: That was pretty fun, if you ''gas me!'' (Laughs and reverts back)'' ''The bots resume from their immobile state and all of their eyes glow red. One by one they all crumble into junk and pieces, until one remains among them all. The remaining bot loses some of it's altered equipment and eventually looks exactly like Hacker.10. The Omnitrix glows green and sucks the Hacker.10 DNA Sample within itself. '' (Dialing on Omnitrix) Ben: Yeah, Grandpa? I'm gonna need you pick me and a "friend" up. Hm? Oh yeah I have no idea where I am at. Ben looks over to The Branium Maximus and notices his brain is missing from his robotic-armor. Ben is terrified at the sight and looks around sickly. Ben: ...Gone. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Policeman * Grandpa Max (Not Seen) Villains * The Branium Maximus * Altered and Recreated Hacker-Bot.01-X's (Neutral) (Destroyed) * Milfred (Cameo) * Argit Aliens Used * Ball Weevil (Cameo) (First Appearance) * Stinkfly (First Appearance) * Hacker.10 (Accidental Transformation;Selected Alien was Nightmare) * Arctiguanna (First Appearance) * Creepy Crawly (Unlocked this episode) (First Appearance) Trivia * It is revealed that The Branium Maximus knew who was Ben was prior to this episode. * The Branium Maximus escapes, showing that his brain can leave his armor. * Hacker.10 is stolen from the Omnitrix so that The Branium Maximus can use him as a template to recreate the species, since the original Hacker-Bot.01-Xs abandoned him. * It is revealed that the Omnitrix can inform Ben of any distress calls. Category:EpisodesCategory:Ben 10 Galactic Legends